How to Save Your Life
by DoughML
Summary: At a private school, St. Marie's Advanced Academy, Brittany is the head cheerleader. But what will happen when famous singer ,Santana Lopez attends St. Marie? Rated M for language and furture sexy lady times . :) I don't own anything
1. Just Around the Corner

**All character's belong to Glee **

**This is my first fanfic so I'm really excited :D Enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Have you heard that "The Santana Lopez" is coming to our school?" One of the cheerleaders said to the short blonde while excitedly jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" the blonde replied looking extremely shocked "You mean "The Santana Lopez , the famous singer, Santana?

"Alright enough chitchatting, let's get going we have a lot to get through." The head cheerleader suddenly shouted prompting the girls to hurry up. The girls ran up to the rest of the other cheerleaders including the head cheerleader, Brittany.

"Hey Britt," the short blonde said "which routine are we doing today?"

"Umm, I got something new for you guys today. Try to keep up, okay?" Brittany announced with a smile on her face.

All the cheerleaders nodded and headed to the football field to start practice.

After practice was finished unwanted tears, caused by Coach Sylvester's crude comments, and sweat were shed. The team, except Brittany, headed to the lockers to take a shower. Brittany stayed a little longer to perfect her routine that the team are going to do at the football game next week. When she finished with her routine, expecting no one in the locker, she over hear one of the cheerleaders.

"So when is she coming?" the short blonde asked

"I think someday next week" the other one replied, shrugging and walking towards the locker room door before bumping into Brittany.

"Ohh sorry" the cheerleader fumbled.

"It's fine, are you okay?" Brittany consoled. The cheerleader smiled and was about to step out of the locker room before Brittany asked "whose coming?"

"Oh, this famous singer, she's finishing high school here!" the cheerleader exclaimed before walking out.

Brittany nodded and headed for the showers. Being the Brittany she is, her curiosity of the new girl drowned in her head. Questions she had about this  
mystery new girl like who is she, Is she really famous, I wonder if she pretty Well the last one was stupid of course she's pretty she's famous. Soon enough she had forgotten all about the girl and got dressed and headed to her car in the parking lot.

"It's almost the weekends." She mumbled to herself and started her engine and headed out the parking lot. As she was about to turn out of the parking lot she saw a large black vehicle with men in suits standing outside and the principle waiting, looking extremely nervous and happy, outside.

"What was that, I wonder who it was. Could it be the new girl?" Brittany thought to herself as she drove out of the parking lot and drove home.  
-

"Welcome, Miss Lopez to St. Marie Advanced Academy!" Principal Figgins announced proudly "we are honored that you have chosen our school! I'm Principal Figgins, glad to meet you."

Santana rolled her eyes at the principal and walked towards him and shook his hand.

"Please call me Santana, glad to meet you too." said trying to behave her best.

Principal Figgins started walking into the school giving Santana a full tour of the school and where her classes are. Santana tried to listen to him but his  
thick Indian accent made it really hard. "Maybe I have to get an Indian accent translator" she thought to herself.

"And finally according to the time-table, your music class is located here." Figgins said pointing to the room with the red door, full of instruments.

As soon as Santana heard the word music her eyes lit up despite of his thick accent she understood the word music. Santana always loved music no matter what genre, she appreciated all of them.

The tour eventually ended and they are now at the parking lot once again.

"I'm looking forward in seeing you again next Monday" Principal Figgins said politely "see you next week"

Santana smiled and waved goodbye. She stepped into the back and her car waiting for the driver to drive her back to her parent's newly purchased house.


	2. Meet Claire

**I own nothing (all characters everything belongs to Glee peeps)**

**This one is a little shorter I will try to write longer ones ;)**

**enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Santana returned to her parents' house, she was first greeted by her cat Jazzy. Smiling and patting her cat's head she picks him up and brought him to the kitchen where she found her fifteen year old sister, Claire, who was digging through the pantry trying to find food.

"Hey, you're back! How was the tour?" her sister asked, now moving towards the fridge. Looking rather frustrated with the lack of food in the house.

"Fine, I guess although I couldn't understand anything he was saying." Santana sighed.

"Well I guess I just have to give you a full Claire Lopez tour on Monday then" she giggled as she skipped to her sister's side forgetting about her hungriness. A thank you was all Santana managed to say before her sister hugged her excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Claire screamed "to have my big sis with me at school."

Ever since Santana dropped out of school at the age of 15 and moved to Hollywood alone to pursue her dream as a singer/actress, she hadn't seen her sister. At the start they made many plans to meet each other but their schedules clashed due to Santana's concerts and Claire's school. When Claire saw her sister step of the private jet she screamed and ran up to her with happy tears running down her cheeks giving her the most affectionate hug Santana has ever experienced. Santana gladly returned the hug and they were once again inseparable. That was three days ago now in three more days she will be going to school with her sister at St. Marie this is going to be fun she thought. Completely forgetting that she isn't just Santana Lopez her sister's BFF from small town Lima, Ohio but she's also superstar Santana Lopez that won two Grammies.

After sitting through a couple of Brittany Murphy's movies, Uptown girls, Clueless and The Little Black Book, Claire was tearing up.

"Did you know that she died "Claire exclaimed while continue crying "IN REAL LIFE!" Santana just chuckled and looked at the clock. It's 2 o'clock and her sister is starting to go crazy because of the combinations of the amount of energy she consumed in order to spend more time with Santana and her tiredness.

"Let's get you in bed" Santana proposed standing up and dragging her sister into her bedroom "you have school tomorrow."

"Uhh, but I don't want to" She mumbled "I want to spend more time with you"

"You will, don't forget we'll be going to school together." She cooed finally getting her sister in bed. Claire just flashed Santana a smiled and fell asleep. Santana stayed in her room a little bit longer thinking. When she left Claire was all alone, their parents were always traveling and when she left to go to Hollywood, Claire had no one to look after her.

Santana signed and looked check her phone finding a text from her mom.

"_Hey, Peanut I hope you got home safely, don't forget you have that tour with the Principal. Love you"- Mami _

Santana stared at the text for a while before texting back.

"_Hey mami, love you too. Where are you right now?" - Santana_

Not waiting for the reply she switched her phone off and headed to bed.


	3. VW Campervan

**I own nothing **

**enjoy :) and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

All weekend the paparazzi were outside waiting for Santana to come out of the house, unfortunately for paparazzi, they stayed at home trying to relax and getting ready for school. Claire called the Principal the night before telling him that she will need the first three periods off to show Santana around again. Figgins kindly agreed and tell them to come to school earlier tomorrow so that the paparazzi won't hassle them. They said their goodbyes and Claire hung up the phone.

"I got the first three periods off!" Claire said with a smirk on her face.

"OH MY GOSH" Santana laughed still a little shocked "you just wanted to skip a class, that's why you're showing me around." Claire gave her evilest laugh and nodded before adding "And I wanted to spend more time with you, of course."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she chuckled jokingly.

When Monday morning stroke the paparazzi gather in front of Santana's front door and at school. Santana has never felt this nervous before not even when she performed in front of millions of people. Trying to brush of her nerves they decided to drive Claire's VW campervan, hopefully that they won't draw any attention towards themselves. The two girls got up at 7am, well Claire got up at seven and woke Santana up, they were ready to leave at 7:30. Santana was wearing a simple green and black tight dress that was barely covered her thighs with black knee high socks and black boots.

"Um dude, isn't your dress a little short?" Claire chuckled staring at her exposed legs.

"Nup, it is the first day of school" She smiled back. "gotz to make a good impression!"

"Oohkay, well that you will definitely do. Let's get going!" her sister replied sounding very cheerful.

As they opened the front door the flashes immediately blinded them thankfully they both brought sunglasses subsequently putting them on. Santana's body guards started pushing the paparazzi away making way for them to escape to the car. Once they made it out of their garage the security team followed them to school making sure that they were safe.

"Hey Brit, did you see all the paparazzi outside?" Quinn asked the head cheerleader during the early morning cheerio practice.

"Yeah, is the President of the Cat Land coming?" Brittany guessed jumping up and down excitedly "I have lots of questions to ask him regarding Lord Tubbington."

"No" Quinn giggled "didn't anyone tell you?" Brittany just shook her head in reply. "Santana Lopez is attending our school; I can't believe you didn't know."

Brittany continue to stand there feeling a little disappointed that President Meowsaburger isn't visiting her high school, soon enough though they resumed back to their practice once again completely forgetting Santana Lopez.

When they finish practicing it was 8:30, thirty more minutes till school starts Brittany thought to herself while getting dressed.

"Okay, we're here. You ready?" Claire sang to her sister who was look really anxious. Looking up, Santana saw a swarm of paparazzi again snapping away with their cameras yelling her name. Great, woke up early today for nothing she thought.

"Yea, let's go" she replied while taking a deep breath. Grabbing her school bag along with Claire's they stepped out of the van. The body guards were already waiting outside for them.

"Are you alright?" One of the guards asked Santana seeing her looking terrified. Santana just nodded. They quickly got into the hall of the main building.

"Let me see your timetable." Santana took out her timetable and showed it to her sister. Claire compared their schedules and told her that she will be able to meet her outside of her classes. Santana nodded and thanked her sister before they headed to their lockers.

Being famous has its perks, like getting to choose where you want your locker and being accepted immediately into a school that has a waiting list for their waiting list. Although Santana is petrified she is really glad that she will get a high quality education where her sister is close by. School was about to start and more people started to come in, making it harder to walk through. The sisters has their arms linked together as they weaved through the curious crowd. Finally they made it to Santana's first lesson on Monday, Spanish, something Santana is easily going to ace.

"Here's your first class" spoke Claire nervously "when class ends wait for me outside and I will walk you to your next class"

"Yea, yeah I thought I was the big sis" Santana chuckled and her sister joined in.

"So you're not skipping your first lesson?" Santana asked her curiously.

"Nah" Claire answered simply "I'm too much of a wimp to do it even with the principal's permission." Santana stood there looking stunned at her sister's response and started to laugh.

"Alright, I'm not going to stay here watching you laugh at me, I have to go. Bye." Claire waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. Santana waved back at her sister and walked into the classroom, which in her surprise only contained a well-poised student sitting at the front.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry," the short brunette said while standing up holding her hand out waiting for me to shake her hand, "You must be Santana Lopez." I nodded and gave her a polite smile and walked to the back of the room and sat down. Momentarily rest of the class waltzed in gossiping about the new, hot singer student without realizing that the singer was sitting in the room waiting for class to start.


	4. Accidental Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**PS: Brittany and Quinn are both 18, Santana is 17 turning 18 and Claire is 15. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When the students realized that they were in the same Spanish class as the hot Latina, they all praised the Lord and shuffled closer towards her making a small while throwing uncanny questions at her. Santana kindly answered most of them but ignored the super eerie ones. Soon the Spanish teacher, Mr Shue, looking at the circle and asking everyone to sit down.

"As you may have noticed, we have a new student in our class" Mr Shue said glancing at Santana "the one and only Santana Lopez" Everyone cheered and clapped which made her blush before thanking everyone.

The lesson went rather quickly with everyone eyeing her and Mr Shue making lame Spanish jokes that only that no one understood except Santana. She is now waiting outside of her classroom for Claire when she saw a group of people surrounding someone, Santana not wanting to get into trouble just stayed where she was, leaning against the wall. Next period was about to start and Santana was getting worried, she eventually saw the only other person she really kinda knew, Rachel.

"Um hey Rachel" Santana said startling the brunette "have you seen my sister?"

"Who's your sister?" Rachel now looking into Santana's eyes with full interest

"Claire Lopez, she was supposed to me after class" she replied

"CLAIRE'S YOUR SISTER?" Rachel screamed.

Santana glared at the girl like she just grew an extra pair of eyes, "Yeah, why are you surprised? Do you know her?"

" Ummm, she just got slushied by some jock and ran off"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" shouting a little too loud "Where did she go?"

Rachel gestured Santana to follow her and they ran into the girls bathroom and slammed opened the door finding Claire facing away from the door drenched with red slushie trying to clean herself up. When she heard the toilet door slam against the wall Claire quickly averted her attention to the two figures standing at the door. Rubbing her eyes trying to see through her tear filled eyes her vision finally came back seeing Santana walking towards her eyes filled with sympathetic and anger.

"TELL ME WHO DID THIS?" Santana was certainly fuming now directing her question at Claire.

"I don't know" she replied looking down on her hands trying to avoid eye contact with her sister. Rachel was moving towards Claire helping her clean up while Santana raged out of the toilet and tried to find someone who can answer her question.

Brittany was late for her second period, frantically looking for her Trigonometry books through her lockers.

"Shit, Lord Tubbington really made a mess in here this time" Brittany swore to herself.

"HEY YOU, BLONDIE!" hearing someone yelling Brittany looked up near the direction where the sound was coming from, pointing herself questioning the voice's owner who was angrily running towards her. "YES YOU!" The beautiful brunette shouted confirming Brittany's suspicions. The brunette was now standing in front of Brittany glaring at her. Brittany looked back into her dark, deep eyes completely hypnotized.

"TELL ME WHO THREW THE SLUSHIE AT CLAIRE NOW AFORES I ENDS YOU" the brunette threaten.

"what?" she said sounding confused also snapping her out of her trance.

"TELL ME WHO THREW THE SLUSHIE AT CLAIRE?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I was there"

Santana slumped down to the ground against the locker sitting on the ground feeling defeated not able to help her sister. "Are you okay?" suddenly Brittany asked while sitting down next to Santana. Santana didn't reply she just sat there and stared at the lockers on the other side of the hall. They soon fell into an awkward silence.

"Did you know that a famous singer is joining our school?" Brittany blurted out attempting to break the awkwardness.

"Oh really" Santana said feeling slightly better and entertain by this clueless girl "What's the singer's name?"

"Santana Lopez I think. Everyone keeps on talking about her but I haven't even met her yet."

"Are you jealous?" Santana chuckled, making the blonde blush.

"No, I'm just stating that I haven't seen this hot chick that everyone is talking about yet that's all." Brittany shrugged trying to convince the girl. "My name is Brittany Pierce by the way." As she introduced herself the bell rang making the girls realize that they just skipped a period and it was now lunch.

"I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." Santana snickered as she got up and walked away leaving Brittany's jaw dropped and face flushed.


	5. Maxim

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything **

**Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Brittany was now more confused than she has ever been. "_WHAT THE FUCK? Did I just meet Santana Lopez, the famous singer? No it can't be. I bet she was just joking. Yeah that's it. But she IS hot." _she pondered over her situation while walking into the cafeteria; Quinn had already saved her a spot where they usually sat, the cheerleaders' table.

"Hey Quinn, what does Santana Lopez look like?" Brittany asked out of the blue, catching Quinn off guard as she sat down next to her.

"Um, I don't really know since I haven't seen her yet" Quinn said making Brittany even more frustrated. "But you could Google her, I bet there's a lot of pictures of her." Hearing the brilliant solution Brittany lit up swiftly grabbing her phone and types in "Santana Lopez" on Google images. When Brittany got her phone which she beg her parents for, she got the cheapest plan explaining why the photos are loading so slow.

"Come on" Brittany mumbled to herself

"You sure you're okay?" Santana asks

"Yeah I'm fine let's just eat" Claire said after they both stepped into one of the most dangerous place in a high school, the cafeteria. Where deadly food fights are initiated, where gossips are spread and where groups are formed. Santana analysed the room realizing that there were no spots left instead of leaving she walked towards the jock and cheerleader's table including.

"Hey Brittany, there's no space left, can we sit with you?"

"Sure" Brittany said merely trying to hide her phone with the pictures of Santana still loading, before Quinn cuts in.

"Actually what she meant was no. You see people like us don't sit with people like you." Quinn hissed. Brittany stays quiet and checks her phone, finding a beautiful brunette with plump pink lips in red laced underwear. Feeling her face turn even redder than the underwear that the attractive brunette in the photo, she looks up at Quinn and nudges her in the arm.

"What Britt? I'm trying to get rid of these losers."

"Quinn" was all Brittany managed to say before shoving her phone in front of Quinn's face. As soon as Quinn saw the girl who stands before her in Britt's phone her face dropped. Santana eyed the cheerleaders oddly and leaned forward to catch her maxim photo shoot on the screen. Figuring out the state that Quinn was in Santana decided to take full advantage and mess with the girl.

"I see you found my Maxim photo shoot pictures" Santana said winking while smirking and once again walking away leaving Brittany shell-shocked. Spotting Rachel, Santana and Claire joines her at the corner table with the rest of the glee club members.


	6. Nokia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter. :(**

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After lunch finished, Santana headed towards her next class, Social Studies, which she was yet again dropped off by Claire. But this time she was with glee club members, Kurt and Mercedes, who were in her class. They set themselves down at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to arrive. Santana stared at the green wooden door at the front of the room expecting the teacher to walk in any moment but instead a certain blonde beauty gracefully glides in. The brunette was to engross in observing Brittany that she completely missed the question that Kurt had asked her.

"Earth to Santana" Kurt joked while turning to the direction that was stealing the brunette's attention. "That's Brittany Susan Pierce" he added "she's nice but her possy especially Quinn Fabray, are rather the opposite." Santana just nodded and diverted her eyes back at Kurt when she saw Brittany coming towards them.

"So what were you saying?" she asked

"I was just suggesting that you join the Glee club?" he said, Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Before Santana had a chance to answer, Brittany was already standing next to her desk.

"I'm sorry about Quinn she's been a bit bitchier then she usually is" Brittany apologized innocently.

"It's alright; I've been treated worse in my life. I'll live." –Santana smiled "would you like to sit with us?"

"Sure, if it's okay with Kurt and Mercedes"

Kurt and Mercedes nodded simultaneously stunned that Brittany knew their names let alone that the most popular girl at school and a famous singer are sitting with the school losers. Brittany sat down next to Santana and placed her school bag down on the ground before taking out a fluffy, glittery unicorn notebook out. Santana stared at the notebook expecting an explanation but it never came which placed a smirk on her face as she continues to stare at the book.

After the class finished Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana walked out of the room still talking.

"Oh before I forget" Santana said shyly "since I don't have many friends at school, I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my birthday party this Friday?"

"YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" Kurt screamed excitedly and trotted off with Mercedes' arms linked.

Brittany and Santana were now left along walking down the hall together to their free period.

"Umm so are you coming?" Santana asked out of the blue "You can asked Quinn as well I won't mind"

"Where?" Brittany puzzled

"My party" Santana rambled "but you don't have to if you don't want to. You're probably too busy with"

"Oh, I would love to" Brittany gleamed and cut Santana off.

"Do you need my address or something?" Santana asked awkwardly

"I'll just give you my phone number and you can text it to me later." Brittany recommended. Santana nodded and handed her brick Nokia phone to Brittany.

"Is this your phone?" Brittany asked curiously, why is it that a superstar has an old brick phone

"Yeah, I travel a lot so I lose it a lot plus it's a Nokia so it won't break" she chuckled with Brittany

Without saying anymore Brittany entered her number into Santana's phone and handed back to her. Santana thanked her; they said their farewells and parted ways. Brittany went to find Quinn and Santana went to the library.

Later that day when Brittany got back from school she went upstairs to her bedroom and Goggled Santana again. Developing a slight crush on the girl she was eager to find out more about her. Brittany is always open about her sexuality, she didn't care what people said, she was a bi-corn and no one is going to tell her that she is any less. The first thing that she pressed was Wikipedia, reading and scrolling down the childhood section then the career and then the awards, something caught her attention. She stared at the bold words screaming back at her wondering if it was true.


	7. I Have Never

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee **

**So this one is longer than the other ones yay :D it's my personal best**

**anyways please enjoy and review(if you want) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The week soon ended as Brittany walked out of her last class wondering what she's is going to wear to Santana's party later. Since she doesn't have a car and Quinn was nowhere to be found, she ran straight home. When she got home she rush through the door and into her closet immediately flinging out her clothes.

"To not sexy" she said as she stared at her favourite panda underwear. She signed and place the underwear down and continued her quest.

After hours of searching, time was running out. She finally settled with a blue short shorts white tank top, dark purple suspenders with a dark blue laced thong and bra. Before leaving she checked her outfit once more making sure it's perfect.

"Honey, you look beautiful don't worry" Her mother complimented as she strolled into the room "I'm sire who ever you're trying to impress, he or she will be."

Brittany smile at her mother and thanked her. Her parents were always very supportive with her being bi. When she told them one night during dinner, the whole table went silent no one spoke for a good 15 minutes not even her dog. All of a sudden her mother walked out of the room. Brittany was now panicking, "What if they don't love me anymore and kick me out" she thought to herself. Her mother could even stand to look at her. When she return with something in her hand which made Brittany super confused, her mother walked in with her wallet and took out $50. A smirk suddenly creep across Mr. Pierce's face as her mother handed him the bill. Suddenly the silence was broken by her mother.

"Why couldn't you have waited till Christmas?" Her mother sign

"Wait, What? You knew? Brittany asked in confusion, not knowing if she supposed to feel angry or pleased "so you're not mad?"

"Pumpkin, no we are not mad and we knew since junior year of school."

"JUNIOR YEAR? SO YOU KNEW FOR 2 YEARS NW AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?"

"No, honey we knew since you were 9 years old, in grade 4."

"IN GRADE 4? I didn't even know I was bi in grade 4. How did you know?." Brittany said now, lowering her voice.

"You know, it's a motherly instinct" her mother said cocking her head up high

"Bullshit" Mr. Piece snickered "Actually one day after school you came in the house yelling that you got a boyfriend but then you started crying so we asked you what's wrong. You cried but I want a girlfriend too. As soon as we heard you we knew you were either very mercurial or bi- sexual."

"Wow" Brittany said with amazement "but why haven't you guys told me instead of making a stupid bet out of it."

"We wanted you to be read instead of forcing you out of the closet plus I would accept any challenge that your mother throws at me."

Brittany nodded "I guess that makes sense."

"Right now that is over and done with" her father said while clapping his hands together "Let's eat, I'm starving"

Just like that the Pierce household went back to normal like nothing ever happened. Brittany smirks at the thought before realizing that Santana's party has already started. She stood outside of her house waiting for Quinn, she took out her phone and dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello Britt, I'm sorry" Quinn said in a apologetic tone "I'll be right there in a minute. I just lost track of time doing"

Before Quinn got to finish her sentence Brittany cuts in "Puck?"

"Brittany!" Quinn scream through the phone. Brittany started giggling

"Just hurry up okay, before I catch a cold."

"Okay I'm almost there"

"Ohh I think I see you" Brittany screamed while waving her unoccupied hand in the air "can you see me waving?"

"Yes, I can see you waving" Quinn chuckled and hung up

Brittany ran to Quinn's car and drove off.

Santana never liked holding big fancy parties but her manager always told her to keep up with her image and to socialize more with A list celebrities which lead to big fancy parties. So this year Santana thought will be different. She invited some of her friends she made at school. She wanted her parties to be the ones like the movies where they play games like spin the bottle or I never. Suddenly the doorbell rang and snapped Santana out of the teenage fantasies.

"HELLLO" Santana shouted as she swung the door open, maybe she had a little so much alcohol. Santana mentally slap herself as she finds Brittany standing on the other side of the door.

"Um, hi sorry we're late" Brittany said, Santana shrugged acting like it's nothing.

"LET'S PLAY I NEVER" Kurt screamed from the living room which cause drunk Santana to jump up and down

"Yes, YES, YESSS" she screamed and ran away. Brittany laughed and invited herself and Quinn in the circle in the living room that was already formed.

"Okay I'll start" Santana said while handing Brittany and Quinn shots of vodka "I have never watched the New Year's Firework." Unsurprisingly no one took their shoots now it was Brittany's turn.

"I have never gotten an A in Spanish" No one drank , all of the sudden Santana screamed "I CAN TEACH YOU SPINISH I AM FLUENTE." Brittany smiled at Santana a thanked her.

"I guess it's my turn" Quinn smirked "I have never kissed a girl" Suddenly the circle went quite, then one shot glass went up. Everyone wipe their head towards Santana, who was now downing the vodka. After Santana a few more drinks were drinks including Brittany's and Kurt's.

"I have never ever had sex with a girl before" Kurt said. Santana quietly took her sip.

It was now Rachel's turn but Brittany zones out with her thoughts flying everywhere._ Wait so Santana had sex with a girl before, is she into girls too? _Before Brittany had a chance to asks herself anymore questions it was Santana's turn again. She sat up straight and waited for Santana to speak.

"Umm, I have never ever had a threesome before" Santana said causing Brittany to choke.

"Well we can change that" Puck smirked at Santana "Britt wanna join?" Brittany's face turned red as she turned her attention to something else.

"No thanks Puck, I'm more of one woman at a time kinda gal" she said as she winked at Brittany

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" Puck asked

"Well yeah didn't you know?" she said to puck like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she whipped her heads towards the other who were looking rather surprise "What none of you guys knew?" They all shook their heads silently.

"Wow you guys need to read more gossip magazines" Santana chuckled and winked at Brittany again.


	8. Rachire?

**Sorry it's been so long **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee ya'll **

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"I hope this won't change the way you look at me." Santana said while decreased her head height, she was now sobering up.

"Damn Lopez, sorry I just zoned out thinking of you doing it with another chick" Puck smirked "and let me tell you it's doesn't bother me one bit"

"Yeah being lesbian won't change who you are." Brittany added with a smile "I mean I'm bi and I'm still the same Brittany." This harmless little crush that Santana has developed for the past few days might be a little more serious than she had thought.

"Aww thanks guys." Santana squealed taking a leap in attempt to hug Puck but ended up on top of Brittany. Okay maybe she isn't that sober yet. They were now facing each other only centimetres away from their lips touching. Santana stared into Brittany's ocean blue eyes while Brittany gazed at Santana's soft chocolates.

"Um hi." Brittany chuckled "are you okay?"

"I'm just fine" Santana giggled in reply "your eyes are really pretty."

"Thanks" Brittany smiled. All of the sudden Brittany could hear the brunette sobbing while still on top of her.

"What's wrong Santana?" the blonde shuffled now getting Santana up "Hey don't cry. Do you want me to go get Claire?" Without any spoken reply the Latina shook her head. Although Brittany hated seeing Santana sad she had to admit that it was the cutest thing she has ever seen, even cuter than a baby duck. Well maybe as cute as a baby duck. Having no ideas on how to cheer the brunette up she led her to the bathroom right down the hall and locked the door behind her.

"So do you want to tell me what' wrong" Brittany said while removing a piece of stray hair from Santana's face. Santana bowed her head down and shook her head. They fell into a comfortable silent while Brittany snaked her arms around Santana's waist and embraced her in a tight hug. The girls spent few more minutes on the tiled floor with her back leaning against the bath tub, in their position. After Santana had calmed down Brittany tried again.

"Do you want to tell me now?" Brittany asked waiting eagerly for the girl's response which was a slight nod.

"umm, you didn't say I…." Santana mumbled, Brittany stared at Santana with a confused face catching only the first four words the brunette has just said she asked again.

"I said, you didn't say I was pretty too." The Latina said shyly.

"Aww, Santana" Brittany said trying to suppress a giggle and placing feather soft kisses on the girl's forehead "you are the pretty being I have ever seen in my whole life."

Realising what she was doing Brittany stopped her actions. Santana could feel the blonde detaching her lips from her forehead and getting tenser so she placed a light kiss on the blonde's pink lips.

"That felt nice" the blonde blurted out as soon as their lips moved apart.

"Yeah it did" Santana said "we should get back to the party"

Brittany nodded in agreement and they walked out of the bathroom. When they returned to the party everybody left except for Rachel who has a black garbage bag picking up rubbish from the floor. Claire was on the sofa switching through channels through the TV.

"Hey Rach thanks for staying over and cleaning up" Santana said flashing Rachel a weak smile. Rachel returns the gesture and continued to clean. All of the sudden Claire jumped up from the sofa and started helping Rachel and whispered something in her ear. Untangling her hand with Brittany's, eyeing her sister and Rachel weirdly she walked towards the giggling couple.

"What are you two sniggering about?"

"Nothing" her sister said cheekily

"You know I'm going to find out sooner or later right?"

"That's why I'm not going to tell you. You can find out yourself!" with that said Claire grabbed Rachel's hand and they ran upstairs into Claire's room while of course laughing hysterically. Santana turned around facing Brittany with a questioning look asking her what just happen, Brittany shrugged. Before the girls could say anything Claire ran back downstairs.

"By the way Rachel is staying over" she announced before turning around again ready to run back up.

"Wait!" Santana spluttered "Does she need a comforter or something"

"No, it's fine she's sleeping with me" Claire said facing her innocently "plus she can wear my clothes and I'll get her a toothbrush."

"Did something happen between you two when I was in the bathroom?"

"I can ask you the same thing" that was the only thing Claire said before she ran back upstairs joining Rachel.

After Brittany and Santana spent minutes pondering on the every possibility that the girls upstairs could be doing it was getting late.

"Well I have to get going" Brittany said standing up.

"No, why don't you stay the night. Since Rachel is here we can have a sleepover party kinda thing."

Brittany giggled and agreed. The girls then decided that they would surprise Claire and Rachel upstairs and see what they were doing. Santana and Brittany crept upstairs quietly with Santana leading they were in front of Claire's room. They could hear giggles coming from the inside but before they could open the door, the door swung open knocking Santana and Brittany down in surprise. Standing over them were Claire and Rachel.

"If you guys really wanna spy on us you should be quieter." Rachel said with a smirked holding her hand up to help them up.

* * *

**A/N: Btw i just wanted to thank Prettygleekbitch, laraglee, Unicornclouds and Doodle91xxx for reviewing :D I love all the response and comment thank you so much. **


	9. McDonald

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing y'all**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

The four girls cuddled up in the living room eating buttered popcorn on the ground with a large fluffy blanket draped over them. After an intense session of fighting with Rachel on what movie they were going to watch they settle on 'Burlesque'. Honestly it was the perfect movie for the girls, it had breathtaking musical numbers which pleased Rachel and for Santana let's just say that Christina Aguilera looked smoking hot in the last number. Throughout the movie Santana noticed that Rachel was moving closer to Claire and snuggling up to her. Damn she was really confused something did happen between them after the party she thought.

When the movie was finished Rachel, Brittany and Claire were already asleep so Santana went to turn off the TV and got more blankets and pillows. Once she returns she covered Brittany with an extra blanket to make sure she didn't get sick tomorrow and set herself between Rachel and Claire making sure that they don't do anything sneaky. _Better safe than sorry. Maybe I should go into her room and snoop around, na perhaps tomorrow. _With that on her mind Santana soon fell asleep.

The next morning Claire was the first on to wake up, she has always been a morning person no matter now late she goes to sleep the night before she will on always wake up at 6 o'clock on the dot. She realizes that she wasn't next to Rachel anymore instead she was in between Brittany and Santana. Claire chuckled at her overly protective sister and headed towards the kitchen to start making breakfast.

By the time Santana was awake she found herself cuddled up with Brittany whilst Claire and Rachel where nowhere to be found. Brittany had her arm wrapped around Santana's waist tightly breathing hot breathes down the valley of her breasts. Half of Santana wanted to get up to find Claire but half of her just wants to snuggle up with Brittany the whole day. But the decision was quickly chosen for her as she heard Brittany waking up.

"Um hey" Brittany mumbled _Gosh she sounds so cute, uh she looks so cute to with her big blue eyes too _

"Morning "Santana croaked. _Uh why do I sound so bad?_

"Where are the lovebirds?" Brittany giggled. Santana wasn't sure if she was laughing at her or at Claire and Rachel having to disappear off somewhere.

"I don't know" she answered honestly. Suddenly Santana and Brittany heard giggles coming from the kitchen and they both whipped her heads towards the direction.

"I have a feeling that we're about to find out" said Brittany as they both stood up and headed towards the giggles. As they came closer and closer to the laughter of the girls became clearer.

When the brunette swung the door open revealing two girls covered in flour and what looked like whatever was left in their fridge.

"What the fuck did you guys?" Santana swore as the two stained girls notice the presence of the singer and cheerleader.

"Claire, living room now" Santana signed clearly knowing that neither of them was going to answer her question. Claire ducked her head and followed her sister's orders while Santana walked into the living room as well, leaving Brittany and Rachel alone.

"So what's going on between you two?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I cannot comprehend what you are trying to imply here" Rachel nervously responded "But if you are suggesting Claire and I having some sort of intimate relationship, I am obligate to deny that outrageous proposal."

Brittany just nodded in reply not sure if the girl was telling the truth or not. Soon the sisters joined them back in the kitchen probably talking about the same thing. Maybe Santana was imaging things but she was sure while she was lecturing Claire, she looked a little happy for some reason she wore a Lopez smirk on her face. When they stepped back into the kitchen Claire went straight to Rachel joining her by her side linking their arms together.

"Rach, let's go." Claire said before dragging Rachel out of the room while Santana pulled Brittany close and followed behind them.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Santana yelled.

"McDonald" Claire said emphasizing the word Rachel "since **Rachel** ruined our breakfast"

"Oh okay we'll come with you" She smirked. _Too can play this game, whatever this game was..._

The car ride was abnormally silent with Santana driving. As soon as they arrived at the McDonald car park they all jumped out and entered the fast food chain. Claire stepped up to the cashier and ordered.

"Can I please have a Big breakfast with hotcakes and umm" Claire said before turning around to the three girls "What do you guys want?"

"Egg McMuffin" Brittany sang

"Fruit & Maple Oatmeal thanks" Rachel thanked

"How bout you San?"

"um I'm not sure I can have any" Santana said bowing her head down "I'm pretty sure my manager would kill me or I'll have to work out like crazy."

Ignoring her sister she turned back to the cashier and ordered a Big Breakfast with hotcakes as well.

"Any drinks with that?" the cashier asked politely.

"Um yeah" She looked back at the girls again but they all shrugged so Claire took it as they didn't mind. "4 Lattes. Thanks"

The cashier nodded "That would come to $25." Claire reached into her pocket and got out her wallet and paid for the food. The girls stood there in silence waiting for their food to arrive, they had completely forgotten about Santana's fame until a girl ran up to her and screamed out her name.

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SANTANA LOPEZ?" Santana nodded but giggled internally, it would've been funny if she wasn't.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU?" she yelled already have her phone in her hand.

"Um sure" the brunette shifted

"YAYA" the girl squealed full on attacking Santana throwing her arms over her shoulder and snapped a quick picture. The girl thanks the singer and ran away to her group of friends. Finally after some more photos with more fans the food was ready. She was starting to wonder if the staff took so long on purpose in order for her to stay longer and attract more people. They grabbed their food and headed to their car instead of eating their like they had planned before.

It's not that Santana doesn't like her fans, she very much appreciates them. But she just wanted a quiet morning drinking her latte and possibly stealing some glances at Brittany.

They reached the house again and they started eating except Santana.

"Um I'm gonna go take a shower." Santana said before leaving the girls eating and watching Pokémon in the living. When she came back down stairs Rachel was the only one present.

"'Where's Britt and C?" she said sounding a little worried

"Claire went to drop Brittany off, she wanted to get change" Rachel said sensing the unease girl "But she's coming back with Claire"

"Oh okay" Santana said flashing her friend a smile.

"Okay, look. Now that we're alone I want to talk to you about something" the singer said moving next to Rachel on the sofa. Rachel didn't response just stared into her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Wanted to thank you for reading this chapter and people who reviewed :D Since my assessments at school will be finished on Tuesday I will be able to update more frequently. **

**Jamieson and allilurks: Haha you guys have me all figured out don't you :D I'm not sure where I' m going with the plot but I'm open to suggestions.**

**xoKara: Thank you, I hope so too. I can't wait till they are finally together.**

**DominoL: Thanks, you're too kind :)**

**So once again thanks y'all for reading. **


End file.
